The incidence of obesity and its associated health-related problems has become significant. The causes of obesity may involve a complex interplay of genetic, environmental, psycho-behavioral, endocrine, metabolic, cultural, and socio-economic factors. Severe obesity is frequently associated with significant comorbid medical conditions, including coronary artery disease, hypertension, type II diabetes mellitus, gallstones, nonalcoholic steatohepatitis, pulmonary hypertension, and sleep apnea.
Current treatments for obesity range from diet, exercise, behavioral modification, and pharmacotherapy to various types of surgery, with varying risks and efficacy. In general, nonsurgical treatments, although less invasive, achieve only relatively short-term and limited weight loss in most patients. Surgical treatments include gastroplasty to restrict the capacity of the stomach to hold large amounts of food, such as by stapling or “gastric banding”. Other surgical procedures include gastric bypass and gastric “balloons” which, when deflated, may be inserted into the stomach and then are distended by filling with saline solution.
The need exists for low cost, less invasive interventions for the treatment of obesity, including morbid obesity.